Perfect
by PureBlood Vampira
Summary: Not everyone is content with the routine and mundane. Stories about how everyone copes with existing differently. Warnings: This fic does contain some vulgar language reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter I

**Warning: There is some vulgar language and a hint or two at daddy kink. All mistakes are my own.**

The woman's body tensed as she heard leather strike the metal just above her head. The next sound in the room was the sound of leather making contact with flesh. She felt the sting of the belt and her heart sped up. Her client roughly grabbed her hair causing her head to snap back painfully. She groaned and shivered when the man pressed his rigid cock against her backside.

"Do you want this whore?" he asked breathing into her ear.

She remained silent. Her lack of an answer would anger him; the exact response she hoped he would have. He released the hold he had on her hair and placed his hand around her throat and squeezed. She gagged and began to turn red as the pressure increased. He held on until she was near the point of passing out. He abruptly released her. If she hadn't been restrained she would have collapsed to the floor.

"I asked you a question you fucking whore," he spat in her face. He grabbed her roughly by the chin forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"Yes," she whispered. He slapped her hard snapping her head back. Once again he took her chin forcing her to look at him.

Hermione was very grateful for the mask that the established she moonlighted in required. At first she thought them a huge inconvenience but she was a war hero and due to her recognition the mask was a necessity if she wanted to continue in this manner.

Hermione knew what he wanted to hear. Lucius was very predictable and not as sadistic as he wanted people to believe. So what if the man had a thing for daddy kink. Hell half of her clients did. Some of them were former death eaters and she often wondered what would they think of they knew they had the great Hermione Granger at the tips of their fingers; or rather the tips of their cocks. She chuckled at the thought.

"Yes, daddy."

He smiled rubbing Hermione between her legs. She whimpered.

"Yes Daddy…what?" he asked now inserting two fingers inside her.

"I want it," she said sounding like a small child begging for candy.

"Want what?" he was smiling, the head of his cock glistened with pre-cum.

"I want your dick."

He licked the side of her face before lifting her and setting her down on his member. He began to thrust slowly as he sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned and whimpered as his cock rubbed against the textured bit of flesh deep within her. It was taking her there, to her peak but it wasn't enough to send her over the edge.

"Daddy more, please; harder."

Lucius picked up the pace and began to pound into her causing the chains to rattle violently. She began to move matching the speed of each thrust.

"Dammit," he hissed the standing position not giving him the penetration he craved. He withdrew from her and hurriedly removed the restraints and pulled Hermione to the floor on all fours.

He positioned himself behind her and entered her tight heat. They both moaned loudly the change in position gave them both what they needed.

Hermione arched her back pushing her hips further into the air. She was rewarded with a hard smack to her left cheek and he increased his pace.

She bit her bottom lip; this was it she was cuming.

He gripped her hips harder and his eyes rolled back in his head as the walls of her tight passage began to contract around him. He suddenly stopped and shuddered. He fell onto her back and they both collapsed to the floor the eldest Malfoy still inside her allowing the young woman's pussy to milk him dry.

They stayed entwined; he placed light kisses along her shoulders. Hermione internally chuckled.

 _"If only you knew who you just fucked; I doubt you would be kissing me right now,"_ she thought to herself as he rose and gathered his clothes.

She sat up and watched him dressed.

He finished dressing and stared at her.

"Will you be here next week?" he asked shyly. The tone didn't match the man. Hermione had never known Lucius Malfoy to be unsure of himself even when it was evident he was on the losing side.

"Depends," she stood and put on her robe.

"On?"

"It just depends, but if I am here then you know the room number; if not, I recommend Jessica."

He nodded at her before leaving.

She stole a glance at the owl clock hanging on the wall; it was after six in the morning. Hermione hadn't planned on being there as long as she had. She needed to get back home she had promised the sitter she would be home around seven.

* * *

She arrived home around 7:30. Hugo and Rose came running up to her. She waited for the excitement of seeing her two children but it never came.

Both of them were excited. It was Rose's first day of kindergarten and Hugo's first day at daycare. She loved her children dearly but they were a stark reminder of the mundane, repetitive life she had come to detest.

Ron rounded the corner; she tried not to let her disappointment show. It was apparent he had come home from his scouting trip a day early and sent the sitter home. No doubt in his mind to surprise her.

He grabbed her pulling her against him before he slid his hands down her back to squeeze her ass. Hermione wanted to gag.

She gently pushed him away. "Down boy," she faked a smile, "I have to take the kids to school."

"Don't worry babe. I got it under control."

"You'll be late for work; the school and daycare are in the opposite direction," she said as she helped Hugo into his coat.

He grabbed her hand, "Like I said babe, I got it under control and besides I still have one more day. I came back early just for you," he winked.

She tried not to grimace as bile rose in the back of her throat.

"Alright kids let's go."

The kids ran out the door and to the SUV. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "go upstairs and put on something sexy." He gave her behind a light slap before shutting the door behind him.

She sighed and rolled hers eyes to try and keep the tears at bay but failed and they began to fall down her cheeks. Closing her eyes she bit down on her lip until she tasted blood. She wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve.

She looked around the living room noting it needed to be cleaned; she headed for the stairs. She was back; back to her perfect husband, perfect children—her perfect life.

Hermione shuddered and quickly ran up the remaining stairs and into the bathroom to vomit.


	2. Chapter II

Narcissa daintily sipped at her champagne. The conversation of the old days and how things would be different if the great Lord Voldemort had been victorious had become stale; just like the conversation of drape designs and dress patterns had an hour ago.

She rolled her eyes as Priscilla Elmwood went on about the influx of half-bloods being born.

"Such a disgrace to have the mudbloods running around unchecked breeding all over the place," Priscilla had the nerve to look affronted, "do you know that one of those mudblood boys had the nerve to ask Calista out on a date." She turned up her nose in disgust. Narcissa inwardly sighed before she drained her glass. The evening wasn't even halfway over and she would need something stronger if she was to endure the rest of the night.

She still had dinner to get through. She squirmed slightly the pressure of the corset against her sore ribs was just as irritating as Priscilla.

She excused herself from the group and went to the bar. She ordered a glass of firewhiskey and was about to toss it back before her eyes landed on Lucius. He looked scandalized; as if she was dancing half naked on the table. She put the glass on the bar leaving the brown liquid untouched and grabbed a flute of champagne instead.

She forgot she was on duty. As the wife of Lucius Malfoy, the mistress of Malfoy Manor and the mother of the only heir to that great, ancient and noble house she was required to maintain the proper etiquette and decorum at all time.

She looked over to see the rage burning on her husband's face. Narcissa knew what would follow once he got her home and away from the watchful eyes of pureblood high society. Mentally she began coming up with an excuses to tell the editor of Witch Weekly as to why she would have to cancel her interview.

Narcissa sighed, straightened her shoulders and made her way back to the group of women she had come to loathe.

* * *

She moaned louder as she arched her back and clutched her inner muscles tighter as she rode the young man beneath her.

He gripped her tiny waist as he lifted his hips slightly changing the angle and answering each thrust of Narcissa's hips with one of his own.

"Good boy," she moaned as she quickened the pace. She was at the peak of her orgasm.

Harry could tell she was on the verge of her release and decided to flip her over on her back. He pulled her legs up to her chest allowing him full access to her tight heat. He was near the edge as well and with one finally rotation of his hips he felt her inner walls clutch him in a vice grip and watch as her delicate lips parted and her eyes rolled back. His own climax followed immediately after hers once he had confirmation that she had gotten what she needed.

He rolled off her bringing her with him so that she lay on his chest.

The two laid there listening to the each other's breathing wondering when they would get a chance to steal another moment.

Narcissa was the first to break the silence.

"I have to leave, Harry," she said but making no move to leave.

"I know, I should have left 30 minutes ago," Harry said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She sighed sitting up not bothering to cover her naked form. She took in a breathe; it was nice to finally breath again.

Harry sat up as well and stared at her back taking note of the deep plum bruising on her lower left side. He knew to say nothing. The last time he mentioned her black eye she didn't see him for a month. That month had been difficult, unbearable. He didn't know if he could survive another stint without her presence.

She rose and put on her clothes watching him watch her as she did so.

Once she finished she continued to stare at him for a moment. Several emotions hit her and she wanted to stay in this boy's, no this man's arms and let him be everything she needed everything she desired from Lucius but did not receive.

She parted her lips to tell him that for a year he had been her saving grace; that being here during whatever moment they could steal allowed her to breathe. Their encounters were the substance she required to keep living. After she had had her fix she could go back to Malfoy Manor and continue to be plastic, she now had renewed energy to keep the façade going.

Instead she spoke a soft _'have a good afternoon'_ and hurried from the room and into the elevator. She entered the lobby hurriedly and only stopped once she felt the cool October air on her face. She slowed her pace and turned down an abandon alley. Narcissa pulled out her wand and apparated back to her prison of twenty four years.

In the foyer of Malfoy Manor she straightened her spine pulling her shoulders back; after being with him it hurt a little less being perfect.


End file.
